clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rare Puffles
Rare Puffles (Moschomicrotherium rarus, i.e. "rare funny little beast") are puffles with rare colors. Most of them have powers, with the exception of the lavender, dark blue, maroon and gray puffles. There are 18 known breeds of rare puffles, along with a mysterious "golden puffle". However, it is highly likely that there are others out in the wild or elsewhere waiting to be discovered... History No one, including the Snell-Libros, knows how these rare-colored, super-powered puffles came to be. It is said, though, that one day G was experimenting with genetic enhancment on a blue puffle, and that something went terribly wrong. List of Puffles Silver Silver puffles are a race of puffles that seem to be able to control metal. They seem to be fond of anything metallic and actully eat metal sometimes. It's unknown how they were created. White White puffles can freeze anything with their breath. White puffles seem to be a third of the size of a regular puffle. They are the most common "rare" puffle, with at least 10,270 in existence. Rainbow Rainbow puffles are able to fly without any equipment or help. There are at least 140 in existence. Also, recently the P.S.A found out that there is waterproof scales on a Rainbow puffle's fur that are loosely attached, and if the one were to flaps them hard enough, they will be released into the air. Orange Orange puffles are the second most common rare puffle, with over nine thousand (what, nine thousand?!) in existence. A few of them can shapeshift into inanimate objects. They tend to be goofy and have buckteeth. They rival the green puffle in goofiness, and many of them don't get along too well. Electric Blue Electric Blue puffles have powers over electricity, like Pufflechu. They are often mixed up with blue puffles because of their similar color, though electric blue puffles are brighter and glow slightly. There are at least 250 in existence. Lavender Lavender puffles are skilled with writing. Most of them are journalists. There are at least 1,000 in existence. They appear to eat less them all over puffles and are usually fit. Brown Brown puffles can change the size of objects, including themselves. They are used for educational purposes at the Penguin Academy. There are at least 900 in existence. Also, despite changing the size of objects including itself, They arrant actually very powerful, but it can spit a sticky thread to entangle its foes. It can also use one of its stingers to poison a foe. Gray Gray puffles are very inventive, smart, or nerdy. One helped G invent the Sub 1000. There are at least 500 in existence. They are usually scientists. Golden So far, there have not been any sightings of the golden puffle, but legend says it has advanced powers of telekinesis and flight. They are not confirmed to exist. Maroon Maroon puffles are natural cooks. They are usually chefs for penguins or other puffles. There are at least 300 in existence. They seem to eat more then other puffles, but rarely get fat. It was also discovered recently that a Maroon puffle hides large horns can secrete a powerful venom. He also has unique muscles around his ears, which permit them to be moved in any direction. Emerald Emerald puffles can make up to 7 copies of themselves. There are at least 100 in existence. They seem to have stronger teeth and telekinesis then other puffles. Neon Green Neon Green puffles seem to be brighter and larger then other puffles, they also glow in the dark. There are at least 200 in existence. Aqua Aqua puffles a bit pointless, because they don't do anything... boring. There are about 3,000 of these puffles. Lime Green Lime Green puffles can emit a terrible stench from it if the puffle is frightened or if the fur is touched (proving for it to be the most sensitive so far).This serves as an effective protective mechanism against most predators. There are at least 3000 in existence. They have no teeth and tend to be quite over protective at times. Crystal Crystal puffles can only be girls and usually attack by biting her foes. She also has the aforementioned ability to secrete poison from her small spikes on her fur. There are at least 8,999 in exsitence. They are are the 3rd most common rare puffle, but aren't ready for adoption yet. Peach The most well-known ability that a Peach puffle has is the ability to manipulate any element. Even without doing that, they are capable of learning a vast amount of elemental attacks. They can also store moonlight in their fur, allowing them to float in midair. There are at least 2,500 in existence. Dark Blue Though blind, they get around well with echolocation. They can also confuse foes with their high-pitched squeals. Dark Blue puffles can also attack with its fangs and bite and poison foes. It is also capable of energy-draining such as leeching life and draining giga molecules. Few can cut air. Even though they freak out when they see green puffles, they are quite brave. There are at least 5,000 in existence. Cream Cream puffles are valued for their ability to collect coins. They are also capable of dealing relatively powerful scratching like swiping with fury or slashing the night sky. There are at least 5,000 in existence. Turquoise Turquoise puffles can spray ink from their mouth, and can swim in any direction while still facing forward. There are at least 1,000 of them in existence. Puffles and Owners *Fred owns 7 of the the rare puffles. * Max 1537 has a white puffle named Spark. * Eve Lendfell owns an electic blue puffle to help with the Electricity Amulet. * Frankie S. Freeziebreezie has a dark blue puffle named Icey and also a rainbow puffle named Flyer. * Speeddasher owns a white, Ninja puffle named Blizzard. * Guymed lets a brown puffle come in his igloo. * Willy the Penguin owns white, orange and lavender ones. * Maddieworld owns a white puffle named Frostbite. * Sagjig owns an orange puffle named Prime. * Sonic 21 owns an Emerald puffle named Midnight. * Willie Watt owns Robin, a lavender puffle. * Corai Owns Surray, a Gray puffle. * Director Zenny's X antibody is a orange puffle, although this is just because of X-virus fur discoloration. * Oreop von Injoface is a white puffle * Director Chenny is a white chinese puffle. * Coool31 owns Silver,Orange,Electric blue and crimson/silver * EDFan12345 has ALL the rare puffles. * Frenley owns a rainbow puffle called AsdfQwerty. * Mandy is a brown puffle. * Ben Hun Owns two rare puffles both found in the wild. * Farley1587 owns a Maroon Puffle. * Psyche owns a rainbow puffle. * Z max1 owns a silver puffle named Onyx * Stan PengLee owns a golden puffle. * Flywish owns Chuck von Injoface, a white puffle * Skyblue1229 has a white puffle named Fluffy. * Akbaboy owns a maroon puffle named Pancake * Iceanator189 owns a Rainbow Puffle * Battypingu owns Shroomsky, a grey puffle. * Lloy2 owns Sporty, an electric blue puffle. See also *Organism Classification Category:Puffles Category:Creatures